


Primal Play at the Palace

by maldon_sel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice (The Arcana), Chasing, Established Relationship, Nipple Piercings, Nonbinary Character, Other, Outdoor Sex, Piercings, Predator/Prey, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, primal, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maldon_sel/pseuds/maldon_sel
Summary: Standing alone in the middle of the sprawling hedge maze, thoroughly lost and with goosebumps erupting on their flesh from the slight chill of the evening, the apprentice tried to catch their breath. Casting their gaze about and listening carefully, they heard nothing but their own shaky exhales. It seems they had a minute to themself.~~Or, the one where Nadia (consensually) chases down the apprentice and fucks them in the hedge maze. The apprentice is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns here. I do use words like breast and clit.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Primal Play at the Palace

Standing alone in the middle of the sprawling hedge maze, thoroughly lost and with goosebumps erupting on their flesh from the slight chill of the evening, the apprentice tried to catch their breath. Casting their gaze about and listening carefully, they heard nothing but their own shaky exhales. It seems they had a minute to themself. They sat down quietly and closed their eyes, tilted their head back, and faced the sky. Leaning back a bit, their hands rested on the cool grass beneath, holding them up and grounding them at the same time. The apprentice grinned, remembering how exactly this situation came to be.

~~

Lounging with the Countess on her luxurious bed after being stuffed with strawberries and chocolate fondue, the apprentice considered their developing relationship. Nadia gazed adoringly at them, satisfied after hand-feeding them until they were full. The way she looked at the magician always made them feel something tingly in their stomach, like shyness and excitement mixed together.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Nadia inquired, propped up on one elbow, looking down at the sated apprentice. Blushing a bit, they considered what to say.

“I love the way you look at me. I started noticing it shortly after I arrived at the palace. You’re like… a lioness stalking her prey.”

Nadia’s eyebrows rose and a small smirk played at her lips. “You see me as a predator, then?”

“You remind me of one. One that I want to catch me,” the apprentice admitted quietly, cheeks growing red. Somehow they always felt like laying everything bare in front of her. She made them feel safe enough not to hide. “Sometimes I… I just want you to chase me down and take me, wherever and whenever you like. When you look at me with those eyes, I think about becoming your prey.”

“My dear, each day that goes by I am more and more glad that I sought you out at your shop that night,” Nadia replied, eyes sparkling. “Would you like to make this dream a reality?”

The apprentice sat up now, a small flame of arousal building in their belly. “Can we? You’d really like to chase me?” They asked, breathless.

And just like that, the Countess and her magician started to discuss how they would like the chase to play out. They selected a day when the palace would be quite empty, and they chose the hedge maze as the destination. The apprentice didn’t want to know when exactly it would start, so Nadia chose a time to give them the look. She decided to start the chase from her bedchamber.

The apprentice was laying on Nadia’s bed, relaxing after a gentle session of lovemaking, while Nadia had excused herself to the bath to freshen up. They put their underwear back on, a tiny thing, practically made up of strings that did little to cover them. But, they knew how Nadia liked to gaze upon them. They also put on a diaphanous half top, barely long enough to come past their nipples, and sheer enough for them to show through anyway. Just then, the apprentice heard a quiet footfall. Turning, they saw Nadia wearing her harness and holding a gorgeous small double ended glass dildo that could attach to it, angled in such a way that she could have one end inside of her while fucking the apprentice with the other. The apprentice’s breath caught in their throat, heart beating erratically. The Countess had a certain look in her eye.

“My little mouse, you look good enough to eat,” she said in a low voice. A dangerous smile formed on her lips.

The apprentice abruptly tore out of her bedchamber, wearing nothing but the string underwear and the barely-there top. Nadia grabbed her silky lavender bathrobe and donned it hastily before beginning to chase them down the hall. Heart pounding, they rushed to the wing of the palace that was adjacent to the gardens, trying desperately to get to the exit. Allowing a glance behind them, they saw that Nadia was not far behind. With renewed vigor, they located the exit and quickly descended the steps into the garden. Their eyes zeroed in on the hedge maze and they ran to its entrance. With another glance back at Nadia, they slipped into the maze.

~~

The apprentice was able to catch their breath pretty well sitting in one of the intersections of the maze. The sun was setting and it was getting a bit cooler, though all the running did a good job of keeping them warm. Still, goosebumps peppered their skin. Though, the apprentice guessed, that was likely from arousal. Suddenly they heard a twig snap. Their head whipped around toward the source of the sound, and they saw her there. Nadia still looked so elegant somehow, long burgundy hair barely out of place, braid pinned atop her head. Her wine dark eyes trained on the apprentice, she started stalking closer. The apprentice shot up and started running again.

It was nearly dark now. The air was blue and the stars began to appear in the sky. The apprentice could hear Nadia’s footfalls gaining on them over the wind rushing by their ears. They glanced back and she was almost upon them, laughing in joy. The apprentice tried in vain to get away, but Nadia was too fast. She grabbed their shoulders, slowing them, and then drawing their chase to a halt. At once she began to suck on their neck. The apprentice panted, tired from running, but a burgeoning arousal was growing in their belly.

“It looks like I’ve captured my prey,” Nadia rumbled against the delicate skin behind their ear. Their legs buckled and she lowered them to the ground. They gazed at each other, still panting slightly. Nadia took her time looking them over, admiring their rapidly hardening nipples under their sheer top. A shiny silver barbell passed through each, sparkling in the moonlight. Nadia effortlessly pushed up the shirt and caressed a small breast, gently tapping on one ball of the jewelry there. The apprentice’s breath stuttered and they looked up at Nadia with pure want. At this point they were dripping wet, underwear soaked through. Nadia ever so lightly rubbed the apprentice’s hard nipples, drawing needy whines from their lips before gently tugging on the jewelry. “I think it’s time for me to enjoy my prey, don’t you?” Nadia said, and, dropping the act for a moment, “are you ready darling?”

The apprentice let out a moan. “Oh yes, Nadia please! Please take me!” They writhed on the ground under her mercilessly gentle nipple teasing. Finally she kissed them, tongue rubbing up against theirs. Nadia moaned around their hot mouth, always aroused by the hard barbell running through their soft tongue. She trailed one hand from their breast down toward their dripping wet lips. Not even removing their underwear, she just pushed it aside and slipped a finger into their burning hot core. The apprentice moaned loudly into their kiss, arousal exploding within them. Their hips bucked frantically into Nadia’s hand, and she slowly slipped another finger in. She pumped her fingers in and out of them with maddening slowness. Unable to take it anymore, the apprentice broke the kiss and begged, “Please, fuck me, I’m ready.”

Nadia chuckled at their ragged voice, still mostly a picture of regal composure, even in her bathrobe. “Very well,” she said, “get on your hands and knees.” The apprentice hurried to obey while Nadia slipped her double ended dildo into her harness, and with the help of some lube from a bottle in the pocket of her bathrobe, one end into her own wet center. She lined the other end up in front of the apprentice’s waiting lips, spread lube onto her glass cock, and pushed in. The apprentice threw their head back and moaned. Nadia began to thrust into them, and the combination of the dildo inside of her and the pressure on her clit from pushing into the apprentice elicited sweet moans from her as well.

“Oh fuck, oh fuuuuck,” the apprentice groaned. Nadia’s glass cock had them dripping like a waterfall. Their breasts bounced a bit as Nadia fucked them, which made them even more aroused. Nadia brought one hand to their pierced nipple and squeezed it, making the apprentice whine. Nadia thrusted faster and harder, getting close. She brought her fingers to the apprentice’s hard clit, and starting rubbing it in fast little circles. The apprentice yelled out in pleasure. “Nadia! You’re going to make me cum!”

Nadia moaned in response. “Then cum, darling,” she commanded. The apprentice gave a long cry as they came all over Nadia’s cock. Hearing their cries of pleasure, Nadia groaned and gave a couple more hard thrusts, pushing her over the edge as well. Panting, she carefully pulled out, and they both flopped onto the cool grass. Looking over at the apprentice, Nadia smiled. “That was quite exciting,” her eyes crinkled as she threw her head back and laughed joyfully. “I hope you had as much fun as I did.”

The apprentice chuckled a bit as well. “That was exhilarating! I loved being chased by you.”

“That’s good,” Nadia replied, “because I loved chasing you.” She rolled over and kissed her magician on their lips and cheeks. The apprentices stomach grumbled, interrupting them. Nadia pulled away with a mischievous expression. “Would you like to sneak into the kitchens for a midnight snack?”

“Yes, definitely.” They made their way out of the hedge maze and carefully traversed the palace to get to the kitchens. They were nearly naked after all, so they tried to be sneaky. Though, they did get distracted and find themselves kissing in an alcove a few times along the way. They collected several snacks and returned to Nadia’s bedchamber to refuel and process the night, as well as plan some things for the future. That was the most fun the apprentice had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Nadia's route was the first route I played. I love her so much! This idea came to me last night and I just had to write it. This is my very first fic actually! I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think in the comments! I'm planning on writing more with Nadia, and some with Portia, and a couple of the other characters as well.


End file.
